


Romeo & Juliet

by Bumblebitch24



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, loser!jughead, noplot!, popular!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebitch24/pseuds/Bumblebitch24
Summary: Jughead has a crush on the very popular Betty Cooper





	Romeo & Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I want to know who everyone feels about it!

Jughead Jones has had a crush on Betty Cooper since kindergarten. But he’s never had the balls to go up to her and ask her out. 

“What if I talked to her for you?” Dilton asked Jughead.

“No! No offense but you don’t seem like the kind of guy that would just go up to someone and ask questions randomly.” At this point, he wasn’t trying to hurt Diltons feelings so he just started rambling.

“I get it, Jug. I’m a nerd. And a loser. She’s popular. It’s fine.” It’s true. Betty was the most popular girl in the school and everyone had a crush on her. How would he even have a chance?

“Okay. I’m gonna do it.” Jughead sat in the booth at Pop’s staring at her. 

“Jug.”

“I’m going.” He started to get up until Reggie Mantle walked over to her. He sat back down with his head hanging low.

“That sucks man. I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” As soon as he said that he heard a scream. He looked up and saw her push Reggie out of the booth. 

“You’re a fucking pig!” She looked around and then her eyes landed on his. She walked over in her cheerleader outfit and said, “Jughead? Could you take me home?” She knew his name.

“O-of course.” He walked her out to his bike and when they got there she stopped dead in her tracks.

“You have a motorbike?”

“Y-yeah. Is that alright?” She looked in his eyes and smiled.

“It’s fine.” He handed her his spare helmet and straddled the bike. She hesitated to put the helmet on.

“I’ll look dumb.” She said looking down.

“I don’t think you could look dumb even if you tried. I think you’ll look beautiful.”

She looked up and looked him in the eye. Her smile pulled at her mouth and let it go wide. She pulled her hair out of her signature ponytail and put the helmet on. She posed and laughed.

He laughed with her and looked at her like she was an angel. She straddled the bike and didn’t know what to do with her hands. He looked back and said, “I think that it would be better if you held your arms around my waist.”

She nodded and proceeded to do so. When he asked if she was ready, she nodded and they were off.

She screamed the directions in his ear. The wind blew over her and she knew why people wore leather jackets on these things. When they finally arrived at her house, she got off the bike and took off the helmet. She handed it to him and their hands grazed each other’s.

“Do you want to come inside? My parents aren’t home.” He thought that he had died and went to heaven. He nodded.

When he walked in, he felt at home. Everything was so perfect and pristine. Nothing was out of place.

“Where are your parents?” He asked trying to break the ice.

“They’re out of town. They won’t be here for the rest of the week. Wanna go up to my room?” 

“Sure.” He wanted to try and sound calm but that noise he made at the end of the word was far from it. They walked upstairs and he tried not to notice that as she went up ahead of him, he could see up her skirt. He didn’t want to make her feel like was being taken advantage of.

Her room was out of a Barbie dreamhouse. It was pink and perfect like plastic. “Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” She asked.

“Uh, I guess no one has ever thought of me that way. And I’ve never thought that way about anyone else.” That was a lie.

“That’s a lie.” What? “I know for a fact that Ethel muggs asked you out and you said no. Are you asexual?”

“No. I like girls just not, I guess, specific girls.” 

She was at her desk organizing for when she was ready to do her homework. “So there’s no one at school that catches your eye?”

“I mean…maybe one girl.”

“Do tell.”

“You” He said in a quiet whisper.

She turned to look at him. “You like me?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Well I thought it was obvious that I liked you.” He looked at her like she had three heads.

She liked him?

“What do you mean?” He didn’t know what to say. His lifelong crush just confessed that she liked him.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I can remember. I did everything so that you would like me. I joined the cheerleading squad. I joined the mathletes. I thought that if I did any of those things that you may like me.” She looked down at the carpet. 

“Betty. I’ve been in love with you since we were in kindergarten. I didn’t realize that you did that.” He walked up to her and grabbed her face. He glanced from her eyes to her lips. Then he smashed his lips into hers.

It was passionate.

It was messy.

It was… them. He leaned down and picked her up so that they were closer than ever before. He carried her over to her bed and dropped her on her back. She reached up and pushed his Sherpa jacket off.

He went back down and started nipping at her collar bone. She ran her hands through his hair and knocked off his beanie. He started to run his lips back up to hers and kept his hands a distance from her breast. 

She reached down and took his hands from her waist to the inside of her shirt near the bra clasps. He worked very quickly and impressively. He stood back and pulled off his shirt and his pants but kept his boxers on. She kneeled on the bed and took of her shirt and skirt so that she was only in her underwear. Her breast free for him to indulge himself.

He leaned down and latched his mouth over her nipple and leaned her back on her pillows. His hand crept lower so that it was inside her underwear. He rubbed her clit and stroked his finger over her slit. Then, with his mouth still on her breasts going back and forth, he penetrated his fingers into her and remained circling her clit.

She threw her head back in ecstasy writhing over her pillows. She neared her climax and couldn’t hold it any longer. “I’m g- I’m gonna cum. Juggie, please!”

“Cum baby. Cum all over my fingers.” He mumbled against her.

So she did. He halted his actions on her breasts but continued to rub her clit and she came on his hand. 

He looked back up at her in astonishment. She looked so beautiful screaming his name as her orgasm powered through her.

She looked at him through hooded lids. “Juggie…” she caught her breath and he laid down next to her. He got up and headed to her bathroom. He returned with a wet washcloth. He pulled her panties off and this was the first time he actually got a look at her glistening pussy. 

She looked at him while he wiped her release off of her and his fingers.

He got back into bed next to her. She caught her breath and reached for the elastic on his boxers. He pushed her hands away. “What?”

“Today is about you. I want you to feel good.”

She looked at him with a big smile. “At least stay the night. Please?” She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“I would stay with you even if I couldn’t.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I care about you too much to ever let you go.”

“Sounds kinda stalkery.” He laughed at the indication.

“I’m not a stalker. I just know what I like.” He said with affirmation. He pushed a strand that fell from her face behind her ear. She pulled back and pulled the covers out from under them. She got under and indicated he do the same. Once he got under she cuddled up next to him and wrapped a leg around his. He held his arm around her and looked at her. She leaned her head on his chest.

Neither of them realized they were so tired until they both fell asleep at the same time.

************

The alarm went off and woke them both up. She turned off the alarm and looked at him. “I think I have to go. But, I’ll see you school?”

“Of course.” They got out of bed and he got dressed in the same clothes from yesterday. She put on a robe. They kissed all the way to the front door. 

“Good bye, Romeo.”

“Good bye, Juliet.”

And he was off. She went back upstairs and didn’t know what to do with herself. So she got dressed like any other morning. Made her bed and pulled herself together.

When she was ready to go to school she walked in with a purpose. She walked towards her locker and put her books away. Then she heard it. “Hello, Juliet.”

“Hello, Romeo.” They both laughed. They stared at each other but didn’t know what to say. Then they were interrupted by the sound of Cheryl Blossom. 

“Hi, Betty! Is this hobo bothering you? Get away, loser.”

“Actually, Cheryl, Jughead is my… friend.”

Friend. That’s ok. He could deal with that. Friend. Friend.

He couldn’t stop hearing the word over and over in his head.

“Whatever. Betty, come on, we have chem.” And there she went. As she walked away she mouthed, ‘I’m so sorry!’ 

He hung his head and walked to his class. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. When he got home from her house, he jerked off so hard he thought his dick would fly off. He really hoped it would happen again.

When he was walking from first period, he felt a hand tug him into the blue and gold room. Once he was fully in and the door closed he was met with a plump soft lips on his own. He pulled back after a few minutes. “Wait, Betty. What are you doing?”

“I feel really bad about what happened this morning. I want you to know that I think of you more than a friend.” He looked at her for a minute and then kissed her so passionately.

She reached down to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. She slid down onto her knees and pulled down his boxers.

He heard a little gasp and looked down. She looked up for a second then plunged her mouth over his dick. He threw his head back on the door and felt like he was gonna shoot right then. He pulled in her ponytail as she bobbed her head up and down.

She took him deep and hit the back of her throat. She stroked his him as she sucked his head. When she pulled off she showed the mix of saliva and pre-cum. He looked at her in the eyes. She went back in and when she went deeper than before, he shot his cum without any warning.

“I-I’m sorry Betts.” Then she swallowed it. It was so sexy. He pulled her up to him and took her lips in a hasty attack. He pulled her jeans down with her panties and picked her up. He set her on the desk. “Do you want to do this?”

“So bad, Juggie! I’m on birth control. Do it now.” He didn’t need anything else. He aligned himself with her glistening pussy. He thrusted into her without warning. She was so tight and perfect. His thrusts were fast and hit the perfect spot. 

She was a moaning, groaning mess. Both of them still had their shirts on. The need for them to fuck was so powerful they didn’t even take off their shirts. He went down and started kissing her as he thrusted into her. His thrusts grew lazy he could tell she was close when she started gasping for air. “Cum with me Betty. Please!”

They both came at the same time. And it was passionate and gorgeous. 

They held each other as they caught their breath. He sat up and walked over to their clothes. He grabbed her jeans and panties and slid them on her. It was so sweet and cute. The opposite of their messy and hasty fuck. She sat up and redid her hair. He put his beanie back on and looked at her.

“Uh” he started to say.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” She said trying make it quick.

He looked at her in shock. He grinned and picked her up by her knees and spun her around. They were both laughing and out of breath. 

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Yes.” He kissed her passionately. The bell rang and they figured they should leave. They walked out and she intertwined her fingers with his.

They looked like a couple. They were a couple. It was real.

This was something he has wanted since forever.

They were in a state of total euphoria until Cheryl Blossom stands in front of them. “Exsqueeze me? What the fuck is happening?”

Betty decided she wouldn’t take anymore shit from anyone else. She grabbed Jugheads face and went for it. They were so heated that he pushed her up against the lockers. Cheryl huffed and left with her minions waking behind her.

Jughead pulled away and said, “Thank you, Juliet.”

“Of course, Romeo.”


End file.
